


To the Movies, To the Park, To the Grave?

by StoriesbyJ



Series: Committed [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff Rio, GGPAT2020, Multi, Other, POV Rio (Good Girls), Parent Rio (Good Girls), Please let me know if I should add any other tags?, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls), idk what else to tag this, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyJ/pseuds/StoriesbyJ
Summary: #25 Beth x Rio. Committed relationship. Jane and Emma call Rio Daddy accidentally one day when he comes home from work. Dean has basically abandoned the kids. The girls decided together that that’s what they want to call him. Would love a scene between the girls telling Rio why they wanted to call him Daddy.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Emma Boland/Rio, Jane Boland/Rio
Series: Committed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751710
Comments: 36
Kudos: 332
Collections: Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot for the Good Girls Prompt-a-Thon 2020. Congratulations we got a season 4! I screamed and cried and have been riding this high since we got the news, I was so excited! I am so excited! And now, I go to bed because a sis is tired. Please enjoy! Let me know if you have any likes/dislikes. Also, if you're the genius of this prompt, please let me know! I hope you like it. As always ~J.

**Rio**

All throughout the week, Emma has begged meto let her go on a date. Emma was only 13 years old and for some reason, some boy in her class thought it was a good idea to ask my daughter to the movies. 

I personally didn’t like it in the least bit. Elizabeth thought it was a good idea, _“At least she’s asking us if she can go Rio. She’s not trying to be deceptive or sneaking out. Plus, I met Dean when I was 14”_ She shrugged, but I just glared at her while she did her nightly routine. The carman comment, didn’t help her case at all. I knew what horny little boys wanted, and I would be damned if Emma or Jane ended up like the girls I grew up with. 

But that didn’t stop Emma from asking me, 24/7. Whether it was through texting, calling, baking my favorite dishes, or even being nice to the other kids and doing their chores in front of me. I’m not gonna lie, she knew how to butter me up. I feel like Elizabeth was giving her advice, on how to get me to say yes. She even called Mick during a meeting. 

* * *

_This fucker was playing with me. I knew he was the one stealing my product and trying to distribute it as his own, but I knew he wasn’t that smart. I simply walked over to him, with my hands behind my back, and looked at his pathetic body, ready to give up. But of course, he wanted to put on a show for everyone in the warehouse. Spitting at me, causing his blood to hit my face, “I Ain telling you shit.” And then he had the nerve to laugh._

_My jaw ticked and I wiped the blood off my face, now it was my turn to laugh._ __

_“So, you want to spit on me? How about I take both of his hands, cut em off, then once he remembers what I want him to say, take his tongue and shoot him and get rid of him. Make it that his momma don’t find all the parts.” I said to my boys, smiling, never looking away from the pathetic rat that_

_All the guys started moving to do what I said, when a phone kept going off._

_“Who the fuck brought a phone!” I yelled_

_“Um, Mick, Someone keeps calling you.” One of the younger boys said handing the ringing phone to Mick_

_“Well who the fuck is it?” I asked looking at Mick, who stood there not moving or looking back at me._

_“It’s the emergency phone from your house.” He mumbled back. Fear went through my body, thinking about Elizabeth and the kids being hurt. Immediately, I snatched it out of his hand andwalked away from this mess to answer it._

_“Elizabeth, is everything okay?”_

_“Daddy?” Her voice rang out._

_“Emma? What is going on? Why are you using this phone?"_

_“You never answered my question, Can I please go to the movies with Nick.” I could hear her pouting over the phone._

_I wiped down my face, thankfully nothing was wrong, but I am going to have to go through protocol with the kids again, if Emma is using this to reach me. I groan out, thinking of having that conversation with them again. “This phone is only for emergencies.”_

_“This is an emergency, Dad!!” She cried out._

_“Em, we will talk about this when I get home.” I gritted out,_

_“He can ask someone else in our grade Dad!”She whined._

_“Emma Marie!”_

_“Fine.” She said, defeated. But after a beat, she asked, “Am I in trouble?”_

_I looked down at my watch, it was only 4:45 in the afternoon. All of the kids should be home, if they don’t have extracurriculars._

_“Em, Go do your homework. I should be home by 6, please tell your mother.”_

_Knowing she wasn’t going to get an immediate answer out of me, she sighed, “Love you, Daddy.”_

_“Love you too, Giggles.” I hung up the phone and went back over to Mick, with the rat choking on his own blood from the severing of his tongue,_

_“So we got everything we need?” I asked, and Mick nodded, I handed him back his phone._

_“Great.” I pulled my gun from my waistband and shot him. His body went lifeless in the chair he was tied up in, and I smiled._

_“Clean this shit up. I want his body spread all over Michigan.” I mumbled_

_“Everything good?” Mick asked, referring to the phone call._

_I rolled my eyes, shaking my head “I thought teenage boys were terrible. Emma has nothing on them.”_

_He laughed, “Danielle thinks everything revolves around her, and forgets she has responsibilities, and don’t get me started on her and Damien arguing. Just wait for Jane to get up there, I bet she’ll be worse. I don’t see how you do it with 5, I barely can do it with 2 kids.”_

_I sighed thinking about it. Horrible. “Why can’t they just stay little? My two sweet little princesses that loved My little Pony and Frozen.”_

* * *

Elizabeth and I had finally made a decision, so we called Emma to our room. She came in, wearing her silk pink pj’s and her hair tied back in a bun. I couldn’t help but to chuckle. Emma was the spitting image of Elizabeth, same big blue eyes, same facial features, mannerisms, even the way she pouts. Only difference is that she had sandy brown hair, instead of strawberry blonde/ red like her mama’s. I’m scared for her to get older, because I’m afraid she’ll be well endowed like Elizabeth. I will murder someone for even looking at her.

She sat on the end of the bed, and twiddled her thumbs. I knew she was expecting me to say no. I still am very much against this idea, but I know she has to grow up some point. Sighing, I finally gave in.

“Fine, Emma, you can go to the movies with this little boy,” I said to her. 

She looked up from her hands and squealed happily. I had to catch the both of us because she tackled me in a hug, we almost fell back into the headboard on the bed“Yes, Thank you Daddy!!!”

“But under MY conditions.” I sternly interjected. 

She quickly let go of my neck and sat on the bed, and pouted looking towards Elizabeth for help, but she just out her hands up and stayed out of it. 

Letting out a groan, she looked at me, crossing her arms “What are your conditions?” 

“No kissing, no touchy feely, none of that shit. I will hurt him.” I spoke with all seriousness, but Elizabeth interjected. 

“Rio, Emma knows not to do anything like that, right honey?” She asked looking at Emma, and she nodded. I narrowed my eyes, 

“I’m serious, if I feel or see anything that remotely looks inappropriate,” 

“What do you mean, ‘see’?” Emma warily asked, making me smirk. 

“This little date has to be supervised.”

“Daddy, Nick’s parents already agreed to pick us up and go with us.” Emma smiled. 

I shook my head, “I don’t know Nick’s parents and I don’t trust them, “ 

“So, it has to be someone you trust? Auntie Annie?”She suggested, I saw Elizabeth shake her head and put her head in her hands, she knew Emma suggested the wrong person. It made me laugh, and laugh hard. 

“Hell No. Annie will let you do anything you want. Absolutely not. Either Me and your mom or one of your uncles, and You will have a curfew, you have to be back by 10:30pm” I ignored her protest and just looked at her, making her realize that I wasn’t going to budge on anything. 

“Is there anything else?” She mumbled.

“I want to meet him.” 

Her mouth dropped and her arms uncrossed, “Daddy! Cmon!” She grunted. 

I shook my head, “You have to accept my conditions or not go. Simple.” 

“You’re ruining my life!! Everyone is going to make fun of me!” 

I shrugged, “I don’t care. This isn’t under discussion. It is what it is.” 

She got off the bed and stomped her foot, something similar to when Elizabeth isn’t getting her way with me either. 

“No one is EVER gonna want to go out with me after this!” She sneered, 

“Good, then my job is done.” I countered.

“UGH! I hate you guys!!!! I’m gonna die all alone!!!!” She screamed, stomping to her room and slamming the bedroom door. I went to get up to confront her about her attitude and Elizabeth grabbed my arm. 

“She knows better, she’ll apologize in the morning. She’s just upset.” Elizabeth tried to reason with me. 

I let go of the breath that I was holding, sitting back on the bed, “She shouldn’t be saying shit like that, and she should be happy I’m letting her go.” 

Elizabeth just chuckled, and I looked at her like she was crazy. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You can’t take it when any of the kids get mad at you, even Marcus.” 

I pursed my lips together, “That’s not true. At all. I discipline them, just like you do.” 

“You do, but you don’t want any of them to be mad at you, it’s cute. They have your temper too.” She agreed. 

I disagreed, “If anything, Kenny and Emma have your temper, Danny is very Docile and Marcus is basically the boy version of Rhea.” 

“You’re forgetting Jane.” She smirked. 

I rolled my eyes, “Exactly,” She laughed. 

“Do you remember when they first called me Daddy?” I asked her. 

“And you cried,” 

“Psh, I didn’t cry, Elizabeth.” 

* * *

_I hated driving this stupid ass mama van. It was ugly, and messy. Elizabeth let the kids do anything and everything when it came to this car. But unfortunately she had deal with a business meeting across town and I had to pick up the kids after work, so I was stuck with my fiancee’s ugly ass momma van._

_Getting home and getting everyone settled to do homework was exhausting. Kenny was skateboarding in the damn house, Emma was trying to do homework at the island, Jane was practicing her Ballet in the dining room and Marcus and Danny were arguing on what movie to watch. I don’t see how Elizabeth deals with this crazy everyday. Or how she dealt with it by herself when she was with Carman._

_A vase shattered, along with Kenny and Emma crashing to the floor brought me out of my thoughts._

_“Kenny! What the hell I say about skateboarding in the house! Upstairs NOW!” I yelled having all the kids look at me, with Emma crying. I picked her up and put her on the island to see if she had any injuries, while Kenny stomped upstairs, with his skateboard upset at his punishment._

_Fuck, she was bleeding and her teeth went through her bottom lip. She pulled back from me and laid her face in my chest, still crying._

_“C’mon Em. I gotta look at you, before Mama gets home.”_

_She shook her head and cried more, soaking my shirt. But of course, that’s when Elizabeth walks in the door, excitedly saying her hello’s to the kids but stopped when coming short of the kitchen and seeing the mess and Emma crying._

_“What happened?” She asked, coming over to inspect Emma._

_“Kenny was skateboarding, then somehow ran into Emma sitting on the stool and they fell. Then Daddy yelled at Kenny and picked up Emma.” Jane spoke, then turned around to finish her pirouette._

_I stiffened, at her words. Jane just called me Daddy. Elizabeth caught it too, cause her eyes caught mine. I mean, I do love the kids like they were my own, but as much as I hated carman, I will never replace their father. He’s their father. I will be their step father._

_I came back to reality at Elizabeth trying to take Emma away from me so that she could get her fixed up._

_“No, I want Daddy.” She cried harder, holding on to my shirt._

_What the hell is going on right now?_

_~~~~~~~~_

_After fixing up Emma, and taking her to urgent care, she was feeling a lot better. Tonight was a pizza night, thankfully all the kids agreed and took their pizza and finished their homework. They even went to their rooms without being told._

_I went to check on everyone and they were all getting ready for bed. The guest room was changed into Kenny having his own room, and Marcus shared a room with Danny when he was here, while the girls still shared a room. It worked out very well._

_Knocking on their door, I saved Jane and Emma for last. Jane came and opened the door, and smiled at me._

_“Hey bug, how’s your sister?” I asked leaning against the door. Bug was short for Ladybug, she favorite insect._

_“She’s okay.” She opened the door further and I saw Emma reading a Junie B. Jones book on the bottom bunk of their bed._

_“Can I talk to you guys real quick before bedtime?”_

_They both nodded, and Emma sat up, so I could sit on the bed. I did and they both snuggled up to me like they always did when I read them a bedtime story. It made me chuckle. It was always uncomfortable for me, someone who is 6’1”, cramped next to a 9 and 8 year old._

_“Kay, what do you wanna talk about?” Jane asked, playing with the rings on my fingers, and Emma played with my wristlets._

_“You guys know I love you right?” They both nodded their heads, not really paying attention._

_“What made you guys call me, Daddy today?” I asked, they both stopped what they were doing, and looked at me._

_“Are we in trouble?” Jane asked, while Emma asked, “Do you not want us to call you Daddy?” Both of them teary eyed._

_I shook my head, “No, not at all. You’re not in trouble. It’s just we never discussed it. Remember how when Momma and I sat down everyone and said that we were engaged?”_

_They nodded, “We said that changes will happen with our families coming together, so we should talk about those changes, because they effect everyone.”_

_They nodded again, and Emma spoke up, “Well Marcus is our brother and he calls you Daddy.”_

_“And Emma and I talked about it. We wanted to call you Daddy, because you are our daddy too and we Love you.”_

_“Yeah. You and Momma are gonna get married and you’ll be our Daddy and Momma will be Marcus’ Momma too.” Emma mumbled, with gauze in her mouth, it was the cutest thing._

_“Plus, the Daddy-Daughter dance is coming up at our dance school. We wanna go with you.” Jane said, and Emma nodded her head smiling,_

_I had taken them to Daddy-daughter dances when Carman never showed up. I had a tie matching their dresses and I couldn’t sit and watch them cry looking out the window. It broke my heart and I knew that Elizabeth hurt too, so I had to do something. Hell, I cant tell you how many things I’ve done since he stopped showing up as a father, and I did it all for the love of the four Boland children._

_“I would be honored to be your date. You think we can beat Bethany, Brittany and their dad dancing this year?” I smiled._

_“DUH!!!” Jane yelled, “Theyre gowin down!” Emma mumbled, with her lisp._

_We all high-fived and laughed. I read them a bedtime story and they both fell fast asleep. So I put Jane in her bed with her dubby, and Emma in bed with Carl, and turned on the night-light._

_Walking out the room, I heard “Rio?” I turned around to see Emma looking at me._

_“What’s up, Em?” I kneeled down in front of her, and she sprung and hugged my neck._

_“Thank you for being here, cause my real dad isn’t. I want a Daddy like everyone at school, Jane does too, and you are the best daddy ever.” She whispered in my neck._

_“You’re the best daughter.” I whispered back, “But if you tell Jane that, I’ll deny it.”_

_She giggled, and kissed my cheek. “Night, Daddy.”_

_“Night.Giggles.” I said kissing her cheek._

* * *

“About a month after that, Danny and Kenny started calling you Dad too.” Elizabeth said, doing her nightly routine, putting on lotion and wrapping her hair in a ponytail. 

“Giggles still has that scar.” I said pointing to my chin, where Emma’s scar was. 

“You still call her that?” She asked, looking at me in the mirror, and putting her stuff up and turning off the lights in the room

“You still call her Muff.”I countered, as she walked and got into the bed, straddling me. 

“Touche” She laughed, kissing my lips. 

* * *

The next morning, I didn’t have any meetings, so I sat at the island in the kitchen, reading the paper, drinking tea and eating the omelette, I made when I felt arms go around my neck and a head lay on my shoulder. 

“Morning, Giggles.” I mumbled, still looking at the paper. 

“Morning Daddy.” She giggled, but stopped to continue, “I’m sorry about last night. My behavior was horrible and uncalled for, and I will never do it again." 

I nodded my head listening to her, which allowed her to continue. "I agree to all your conditions, but Daddy, please don’t embarrass me. Everyone is already afraid of you and Uncle Mick, Uncle Cisco and Uncle Stan. Please.” 

I sighed, patting her hands, “Fine and you can come home by 11pm, but if you’re late, the next date you will be home by 8pm.” 

She squealed and kissed my cheek, “Thank you Daddy, I promise I’ll be good!” 

“Ugh, can you stop buttering up, Dad? I wanna talk to him.” Jane complained coming down the stairs. 

Emma let me go after kissing my cheek again, to walk up the stairs, when Jane came and sat next to me at the island. 

"What's up?" I asked, propping my chin in my hand, to look at Jane.

“Daddy, can I have your card to go shopping, please?” She pouted. 

“For what now, bug?” I asked, she just went shopping not too long ago, with friends from Dance class.

“The dance at school is coming up! I need new everything.” Jane said waving her hands. 

“NO FAIR! I need to go shopping for my date and the dance!” Emma yelled coming back down the stairs,

“Daddy, if she gets a date, can I have one for the dance?” Eyes bugged out and excited, Jane asked me, expectantly. 


	2. Bears, Books, Birds and Bees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes on her first date. Ha, Daddy Rio in full effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, second installment of Park! ☺️😩😩 Sorry this took forever and 5 days, but it's here. Hopefully you all will enjoy! Leave me comments and love. As always Love you guys ~J 
> 
> PS. Updated twice today! Yay!!! If you havent go read Part 2 of the committed series, and as well as go read my new story Alone. Fire and Desire coming soon. 
> 
> PPS. August and Sophia are Rio's and Beth's kids, that they had once they were official official. Their last two kids. August is 2 and Sophia is 1. So, in total they have 7 kids.

**Emma**

Sighing, I walked up to Nick standing at his locker before first bell. Was I excited that Mom and Dad agreed to let me go, Of course. But did I want to tell Nick that like a baby my mom and dad had to supervise our date and Nick had to meet my Dad? Heck No.

Tucking the hair behind my ear, I approached him.

“Hey Nick.” I smiled,

He looked at me and smiled back. Nick was actually very beautiful. He had curly black hair and the most perfect skin, it kind of looked like the color of my favorite drink at Starbucks. Caramel Frappuccino. He had braces, but they were blue his favorite color and they looked great on him.

“Hey, Em. Did you get an answer from your parents yet?”

I nodded, “Yeah, they said I can go out with you. This Saturday work for you?”

In turn, he nodded, “Yeah, that’s perfect. Does my Mom or Dad need to be there? I know how parents can get, you know?” He chuckled. Nick has an older sister, and his dad was very similar to how Dad reacted to me going out.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, “Yeah. But My mom and Dad said that they will chaperone and take us. So, no worrying your parents.”

Before he could answer, the warning bell for our first class rang throughout the hallways.

“That’s cool. But we’ll talk more about it in study hall 3rd period.” He said, and then leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

“See ya later Em.” He smiled and walked away.

Nicholas. Mitchell. Just. Kissed. Me. On. The. Cheek.

“Get to class Ms. Sanchez!” Our vice principal yelled out to me, clearing me of my thoughts. I was the last one in the hall way.

“Yes, Ms. Johnson.” And I ran all the way to class.

* * *

“Mom, please stop!” I whined.

“Emma, there is nothing wrong with this dress! It’s cute!” She tried to explain, but it wasn’t working. The dress looked like something she would wear. Contrary to belief 14 year old boys do not like florals.

“Mom, please. Why couldn’t I shop with Miranda and Casey!”

Mom stopped looking at the dresses and turned to me, “Because I wanted to spend time with my daughter who is going on her first date.”

I rolled my eyes, looking at other dresses, “We spend time together all the time! And we don’t have the same tastes, at all. Nick isn’t Dad, he doesn’t want to see me in florals or frumpy.”

I went to go look in the mirror and realized what I just said to Mom. I turned around to see her face, and I knew I hurt her feelings.

“Mom, I didn’t mean-“

She put her hand up to stop me. “I will just go find Danny and Marcus and help them. You and Jane meet me in the food court in 30 minutes.”

I nodded my head, and she walked off.

“God Emma Marie, Do you Always have to be a jackass?” Jane said coming from behind me, scaring the shit out of me. She went over to the mirror and twirled around in her dress for the Fall dance.

I jumped, holding my chest. “Where did you come from?!”

“Doesn’t matter. Why would you say that to Mom, especially after you KNOW that’s what Dean said to her when she found out he was fucking Amber” Jane reprimanded me.

“Look, I know. I know. It came out. I didn’t mean it. I’m nervous, I just want my date to go well.” I groaned.

“Well, you better apologize and make up with Mom before Dad finds out. Cause you know he will make the date a living hell for you.” She shrugged and went back into the dressing room.

About twenty minutes later, I saw Mom by herself in the foodcourt.

“Where’s Marcus and Danny?” I asked sitting next to her.

“They didn’t want their mom’s help either, so I’ve been sitting here, nibbling on a Cinabon.” She muttered.

“Look Mom, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just-“

“I dont know how to explain it, but I’m nervous. I really like Nick and I’m glad you and Dad are letting me go on this date, but Nick is a year older than me, and my parents are babysitting us on our first date.” I Tried to explain but my words were not wording and I couldn’t comprehend how I wanted.

She sighed, brushing the bangs out of her face, “I get it. When I first met your father, I was about your age, but I didn’t have a mother to help me with these types of things. Or even a father. So I had to figure it out by myself.”

“I’m sorry. I did Not mean to say what my father said to you. That was extremely uncalled for. I really am sorry, Mom.” I got up and hugged her and she hugged me back.

“I accept your apology. Now what dress did you buy?” She asked all excited. Which made me smile and pull out a dress that was similar to the one she pulled out and of course had my taste on it.

“It’s beautiful Muff.”

“Thank you!” I put my hair behind my ear, slightly nervous, “Um, Mom. Can we keep what happened between us. No need to tell Dad right?”

She started laughing, which made me even more nervous. “Sorry Honey, I already told him.”

Oh, God. I’m Dead.

**Rio**

“Honey, why are you dressed like that?” Elizabeth asked me. I looked down at what I was wearing, and funnily enough, it was the same outfit that I wore when I busted the girls for robbing Fine and Frugal.

I shrugged, “I dress like this all the time.”

“Yeah, if you want to fight someone.” Annie mumbled and I looked at her, narrowing my eyes, enticing her to challenge me.

“Whatever Gang friend.” She said taking a gulp of orange juice straight from the carton.

“Auntie Annie, Daddy is going to seriously hurt you for that.” Jane giggled from the living room.

“Enough Already. Emma is extremely nervous! Everyone on their best behavior.” Elizabeth said looking over at me, I just raised my hands up in defense. Then the doorbell rang. The smirk on my face, immediately fell into a frown.

“Is he here? Do I look okay?” Emma asked, coming down the stairs, she honestly looked beautiful.

“Aw! Muff, you look absolutely stunning!!” Elizabeth gushed, twirling her in her outfit. Emma blushed at the entire family’s agreement to how adorable she looked. Then Emma turned to me,

“Daddy?”

“You’re beautiful Giggles.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, and tucked the hair, not in the bun, behind her ear.

Then the doorbell rung again, with Elizabeth quickly going to the door, only to find Mick, Cisco and Bullet, all standing at the door.

“He here yet?” Mick asked as they all came in.

“Nope, didn’t miss any of the action.” I laughed,

“As much as I love you guys. Why are you here?” Emma pouted.

“We had to see off our little girl! And meet her boyfriend.” Bullet said, pinching Emma’s cheeks and messing up Jane’s hair by rubbing the top of her head.

“Bro, how many times do we have to talk about this Benjamin. No touchy the hair. Unless you want to pay back Dad for the $300 blow-out, I just got.” Jane mean mugged Bullet.

“THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR WHAT! Elizabeth!” I looked at Jane and her mother. Elizabeth squinted her eyes at Jane, and Jane smiled and ran off screaming, I love you.

“It wasn’t that much honey. But it was pretty pricey. Jane is happier and more confident with her hair.” Elizabeth smiled, and turned on those big puppy dog eyes, that she knows will get me.

“This man is so whipped. Wife, Kids, In-laws. I just-“ Mick laughed.

“But isn’t Damien trying to get Jane to go to the dance with him?” Annie chuckled.

“Damien is trying what?!” Mick and I yelled, looking at Annie.

“Aw, Aunt Annie, Jane is gonna kill you” Emma laughed, making my head snap to her.

“You knew about this?!” I asked.

“Not my business, Daddy. Snitches get stitches. You taught me that.” She smiled brightly.

Before I could even respond, the doorbell rang again, making everyone in our foyer/ kitchen quiet.

“Will one of you people answer the door!” Annie yelled, Elizabeth smacked her arm and went to open the door, Only to reveal Ruby and Stan.

“God, how many people did you invite!” Emma complained, while sitting in the chair next to me and laying her head on my shoulder. I mean, really, we weren’t that bad. It was worse when Kenny went on his first date. Elizabeth literally followed him to the girl’s house to take pictures like it was prom or something.

“Nice to see you too, Emma.” Stan laughed.

“Emma is just nervous, and having everyone over is making it worse.” Elizabeth explained.

Then the doorbell rang for the third time.

“Daddy, please tell me that Abuela and Tia Christina and Tio David are at home and not behind that door.” Emma whispered to me.

“Well Christy and David are out of town and Ma is watching your baby prima Chase, so I really doubt it’s them.” I whispered back to her, kissing her forehead.

“Hi, my name is Nicholas Mitchell and I am here for my date with Emma.” The person behind the door, spoke to Ruby.

Let the games begin.

**Elizabeth**

Once Nick came into the house, it seemed that all the men stood up straighter.

“Hi Nick,” I said shaking his hand, “I am Mrs. Sanchez, Emma’s mother, and you can call me Ms. Beth and that is Mr. Sanchez” pointing to Rio. “Emma’s Dad. The ladies are her Aunts and the rest of the guys are her Uncles.”

“Thank you Ms. Beth, you guys have a lovely home.” He smiled politely, but when he saw Emma, his eyes brightened up.

“Hey Em, I brought you some roses.” He said giving them to her, making her blush just as red as the roses. Annie, Ruby and I, all aww’ed and Mick, Cisco, Bullet, Stan and Rio all grimaced.

“Hi, Nick, and thank you.” Emma took the flowers and looked at me for help.

“We have a Vase around here somewhere, but for right now, we can put them in the kitchen.” I nodded, and took the flowers, making the rest of our guests follow me. Rio, being the silent violent person he is, slouched on the counter, watching everyone complain coming into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen and leaving Emma and Nick by themselves, I put the flowers in the vase.

“So, which homeboy is gonna rough him up a little bit.” Annie laughed, rubbing her hands

“Annie, will you ever grow up?” Ruby looked at her puzzled and confused.

“I am a grow up. Now. Who is gonna do it?” She replied,

“You do realize you just said “I am a grow up” instead of Grown up?” Mick laughed,

“Shut up Damon.”

“How about everyone shut up.” I snapped. “I know we are all excited for Emma, but she really likes this boy, so please! Be nice!” I was exhausted because Ive said that over a hundred times.

Before anyone could respond, Emma and Nick came into the kitchen, holding hands. As soon as Rio saw this, he sat up and Nick let go of Emma’s hand so fast.

So, we aren’t going to be nice, I guess.

“Um, our Movie is gonna start soon, so?” Emma told us.

“I haven’t met your date yet, Em.” Rio said, sarcastically, smiling. Elbow on the counter, with his hand holding up his head, and a terrifying grimace.

Nick cleared throat and walked up to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sanchez, thank you for allowing Emma to go out with me.” He held his hand out for Rio to shake, and all my husband did was look at it. Instantly, making Nick uncomfortable

Then he and all the guys started laughing, “Nice to meet you too Nicholas.” He replied and shook his hand, but didn’t let it go.

“Daddy, please.” Emma begged, but once Rio looked at her, she stopped, so then she looked at me for help. I just put my hands up and shook my head. Nothing I could do, with this CRAZY MAN.

“So, why do you want to date my daughter?” He quizzed,

“Because she is a very pretty girl.”

“Oh, so you only want to date her for her looks?” Rio asked again,

Nick started to shake his head profusely, “No sir, I meant that- I mean, Emma is smart too. I like her.”

Rio pointed to Stan, “That’s Emma’s Uncle Stan, he’s a Police Detective, yeah?” Nick nodded.

Then pointed to Mick, Cisco and Bullet, “Those are her Uncle’s Damon, Angelo and Benjamin. They work with me, in the business.” Nick nodded again,

Rio, brought Nick closer and lowered his voice “Now, if you hurt my daughter, make my daughter cry or even try to get frisky with my daughter. They will help me get rid of you, and good ol Stan over there, will make sure you never get found. I have eyes everywhere. Got it?”

He nodded his head, profusely. “Got it, sir.”

Rio finally let go of his hand, “Great” He smiled.

“Can we go please?” Emma groaned.

“Sure, honey. You want to tell Emma something, Rio?” I spoke to the both of them, coming around the counter, putting my hand on Rio’s shoulder.

“Nope.” He replied, popping the P.

I squeezed the pressure point in his neck, making him jerk away from me,

“Fine!” He huffed. “Mom and I will pick you up and drop you off. We wont be chaperoning the date.”

“Oh, Thank God.” Emma exhaled, making us all laugh.

“Shit, don’t thank God, Thank Daddy.” Rio teased.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Emma said, kissing Rio on the cheek and hugging him.

“Curfew is 11, and I have eyes everywhere. Remember that.” Rio grumbled, looking directly at Nick.

* * *

Emma had texted us around 9:45 to pick her up at 10 from the restaurant they went too. As soon as she sent that text, Rio instantly got up and left me in the living room, with Sophia and August laying on me. With Jane, Marcus, Kenny and Danny all watching a movie, because it was Family movie night. I had to stop him from leaving at least like 5 times, especially after Jane spilled the beans that Nick kissed Emma at school, a few days ago.

“All I know is Dags better have seen nothing happen between them.” Rio mumbled while we were waiting in the car for them.

“You sent Dags!” I exclaimed, which he shrugged,

“You told me I couldn’t go, so I made sure I had someone who could.”  
Rolling my eyes, texting Emma we were at the meet up spot, I replied, “You’re worse than me. How are you going to react when Jane or Sophia goes on a date.”

“Well first off, Sophia is a baby. She’s one. She better focus on saying ‘dada’ and focus on walking. Second of all, Jane isn’t going on a date any time soon. This might be Emma’s only date until I’m dead.”

But of course, Emma and Nick got into the car, pausing our conversation. Rio and I played the radio while driving Nick home and while they talked in the backseat.

By the time we gotta Nick’s house, Emma walked him to the door, and we watched as our daughter kissed his on the lips and quickly run away, leaving Nick stunned.

“I’m going to kill her.” He roared.

When she got in the backseat, she stayed quiet.

“Grounded?” She whispered.

“Hell. Yeah.” Rio gritted out, pulling out of Nick’s driveway.

“Worth it.” She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

After about 10 minutes of dead silence, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“So, how was it?” I turned around to look at her.

She squealed, “Mom it was great! We were gonna go to the movies first, but there was a festival going on, Dia de la Independencia. And Nick had never been to a festival, so we went and had so much fun. He won me a stuffed bear and everything. Then we went to dinner and it was so good!”

“Where is this stuffed bear?” I asked, because she didn’t get in the car with anything.

She ducked her head, “Uncle Dags has it.”

Rio slammed on the brakes, turning around to look at Emma.

“Who has what?!”

She sighed, “Okay, Look daddy, if you want to send anyone to spy on me, send Cisco or Mick. I spotted Dags as soon as I got out the car. The restaurant even gave him a doggie bag shaped like a swan. Plus, the bear was too big for our car with all four of us in it. So, he said he’ll take it and drop it off at our house, tomorrow.”

“He got a doggy bag?” He grumbled, driving the rest of the way home.

**Rio**

Once the bear got delivered, and I saw how much Emma loved that thing. A few months past and Nick and Emma were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and went on other dates. I couldn’t tell you how many times, I’ve caught Emma after curfew texting or calling this boy when she was supposed to be in bed. Which is why she’s grounded now, and of course, a bad grade or two.

I noticed that it was time to explain things to Emma, so I talked to Elizabeth, and we called Emma into our room.

“Look, I know I’m grounded, but I didn’t do anything, I swear.” She said, sitting on our bed in pajama’s.

“We know you didn’t, but we wanted to talk to you.” Elizabeth started,

“About what?” Emma looked confused, hell I would be too. I’m conflicted now.

I sighed, “This is the same talk we had with Kenny after he went on a date with Jen for the first time.”

“Well, being that Kenny is 16 and only went on a date with Jen last year. I’m so confused guys.” She responded.

“Do you really like this boy, Emma?” I trembled, just asking sent a shiver down my spine.

She smiled, “Yes, Daddy. I really do. He’s like perfect!”

Damn near almost crying, I replied, “Well, I think we should talk to you about the Birds and the Bees.”

“Excuse me?” Emma gasped,

“Safe sex, honey. That’s what we want to talk about.” Elizabeth replied.

“OH GOD! EW! LALALALALALALA I’M NOT LISTENING!” Emma yelled and cover her ears and closed her eyes.

“Emma, be serious!” Elizabeth laughed, taking Emma’s hands off of her ears.

“Mom, Dad, I’m a virgin, okay! Please let’s not talk about this!” She whined.

“We have to Muff, you have a boyfriend and you never know. Dad and I just want you to be safe.”

“Ha! Yeah right, If I became a teenage parent Dad would kill me and him. Plus Nick is too scared to do anything besides hold my hand and kiss me. Cause of Dad.” She complained.

“Good, he needs to be scared. But you’re old enough now Giggles, so” and I pulled out the book explaining sex from Elizabeth’s doctors office.

“So, when a guy gets aroused-“ Elizabeth started, but Emma cut her off,

“GOD! PLEASE STOP! I’M NOT LISTENING!!!!” She screamed and got up running to her room, slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up with prompts for this series. storiestoldbyjazz.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> ~ J

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts I liked doing this. Look me up on Tumblr, Storiestoldbyjazz.


End file.
